When the Stars Stop Shining
by Jiwe
Summary: Ever wondered what happens after the last scene in the second movie? With Inuyasha clueless as to why Kagome's mad, Sango's continued embarrassment, and add in a eager monk to give advice.. and you got my version.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, I'm on a roll! I just uploaded a one-shot yesterday…and started another today! grin This story takes place right after the last scene of the second Inuyasha movie, Castle Beyond The Looking Glass. OMG, after watching the kiss scene a million times, I just HAD to do the movie justice by writing a fic on it.

I was glad that some of you like my first ever Inu fic! Thanks goes out to all who reviewed and to iLoVUiNuYaShA for putting me on her favourite author list, means a lot to me! And to AnimeFreakSlayerKiria Kare for putting me on their alert list. I really appreciate it :D

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was still Jiwe, the poor author who has $0 left, due to a crazy shopping trip. This means that I cannot be Rumiko Takahashi. You do the math.

O yeah… almost forgot.

WARNING: If you have not yet watched the movie, please note the following will contain spoilers. Proceed at your own risk!

**When The Stars Stop Shining: Part 1**

Underneath the mid-afternoon sun, the Inu-quartet walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. It seemed Miroku's gone a bit too far this time; Sango's face was still flushed a bright red, although one may have trouble deciding if she was feeling anger or embarrassment…or both for that matter. Normally, Inuyasha and Kagome would whisper among themselves, shaking their heads and thinking "when will he ever learn?" but today was rather…abnormal; the monk's actions even led to an argument between them as well.

Let's recap.

_**Flashback **(AN: I cannot be taking the credit for this part, as it entirely happened in the movie)_

_After triumphing yet in another exhausting fight, our heroes are feeling much refreshed and content._

_"It feels wonderful!" exclaims Kagome. With a start, Miroku remembers something he been meaning to do._

_"Oh! That's right!" Without hesitation, he rushes in front of Sango. "Sango, us too!" To Sango's horror, he puckered his lips and started to lean towards her. Within a second, Sango's face becomes second cousin to a red cherry tomato._

_"AHHHHH!" Startled, Kagome and Inuyasha stops and looks back._

_Just in time to see Sango's hand connecting with Miroku's cheek._

_"What are you doing all of a sudden!" Thoroughly embarrassed, Sango's covers her mouth with her other hand._

_"What…do you mean?" The monk replies weakly, "I just thought we should follow Kagome-sama's example and…" _

_Immediately, the said girl's face becomes identical to Sango's, if not, redder._

_"AHHHHHHHH! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember anything!" The poor girl covers desperately covers her ears, trying to block out this insane conversation they were having. Not wanting to get left out, Inuyasha replies "I-I-I-I didn't do it because I wanted to!" _

_Smart, Inuyasha._

_Kagome momentarily forgot to be embarrassed and glared at the hanyou._

_"Er…"_

_"Wait a minute, what do you mean by that?"_

_"N-nothing really!" You'd think he'd stop there…but..."Besides, you just did that without asking--"_

_"Inuyasha!" All action was ceased at once. The said hanyou had a fleeting thought: 'Perhaps she wouldn't?'_

_"OSUWARI!" Shippo sighed dramatically._

_"Inuyasha. Grow up." _

Yes. Now back to the present…

Our favourite hanyou was trying his best to put on an arrogant face and look unfazed even though he was cringing in nervousness inside. He'd rather fight off demons any day than to have Kagome be mad at him. And she was mad alright. Inuyasha knew it was the worst kind too, judging by the silent treatment and her frightening calm exterior. He risked a glance at her but turned away instantly when he saw fire evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

'_Keh! Be mad all you want. I'm ain't apologizing! It was YOU who…who…' _ As expected, he couldn't think of a good reason…but he decided to blame Kagome just the same… '_Anyways it was YOU! And that damn houshi!' _You know good ol' Inuyasha; getting him to admit he was wrong is impossible-r than the impossible.

The only ones at ease were the kitsune Shippo and the double tailed Kirara, who brought up the rear of the group. The oh-so-wise Shippo finally decided he had better do them all a favour and put an end to this complicated situation.

'_Can't believe grown ups are even more un-mature than me, and I'm just an innocent kid!' _The kitsune kit puffed up his chest and cleared his throat. Annoyed when no one paid him any attention, he tried again.

"Ahhhh-EM!" Kagome stopped, which effectively halted the entire group.

"Yes Shippo-chan?" Delighted that he was noticed, the young fox demon hopped onto his rightful (in his opinion) place on the schoolgirl's shoulder.

"Kagome! We've been walking a long time and uh, it's gonna get dark soon, see?" He gestured towards the setting sun, "so um, don't you think we should start looking for a camp spot?" Shippo mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good excuse.

Kagome smiled warmly, making Inuyasha stare in disbelief. How can her mood change so quickly? He could never figure the girl out.

"That's a great idea Shippo-chan. The sooner we get settled in-" Her scowl returned at this point, "-the faster I can go to sleep so I can stop looking at a certain white-haired SOMEONE."

Well. That explained her sudden flash of good mood. She couldn't wait to get away from him. Inuyasha grimaced but only replied with a stubborn "Keh!".

"I agree Kagome-chan. I can't wait to get away from a perverted Hoshi and his perverted mind!" At least Inuyasha isn't the only one.

"Now now, Sango…" But the only response he got was the two girls stomping to the direction of a clutter of trees, leaving the two men sighing in their wake. Both of them had the same thought in their minds.

'_Women.'_

o.0

"C'mon Sango-chan!" Kagome called. Her foul mood dissipated at the thought of a bath, in a hot spring no less! They were luck to have one so close to their camp.

"Wait for me Kagome-chan!" The two girls giggled as they hurried to their destination. Inuyasha and Miroku were once again, left by themselves. The hanyou felt a strange sense of abandonment and the monk…well, you might have a good guess at what he's planning.

o.0

The taijya and the miko felt the warm mist (AN: theoretically, there should be warm mist…well, correct me if I'm wrong) first before the hot spring itself actually came into view. Giving an excited squeal, Kagome began to unbutton (AN: have no knowledge on Japanese school uniforms ) her green fuku. Too caught up in the thought of jumping into the warm water, Kagome failed to acknowledge the slight rustling in the bushes. However, Sango did not.

"Not so fast Kagome-chan." The brunette her companion a knowing look before advancing soundlessly to the place where the rustling came from. She plunged her hand in the shrubbery and out came a yelping intruder; he never had a chance.

"Ho.Shi.Sa.Ma."

Crap. This just proves his prayers are never answered… He chuckled nervously.

"Sango dear! Fancy seeing you here!" When worst comes to worst, a little innocence won't hurt, although he was anything BUT innocent…

A raised eyebrow along with a cynical expression was all he got.

"I-I can explain! I was looking for my ofuda charms…I…dropped them somewhere around here while I was taking a walk, honest! By the way Sango dear, you look fabulous, have you done something to you hair?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere hoshi-sama."

"Well in that case…" Miroku turned to his last option: run. Unfortunately, for him, Sango's a smart girl. He found her oh-so-faithful Hiraikotsu crashing down on his head before he even took a step.

"Owww…"

Kagome regarded this little scene of cough affection with a sweat drop and some shaking of her head as if to say "tsk tsk tsk". She almost felt sorry for Miroku…until she remembered the reason Sango hit him. Kagome decided Sango was more worth her sympathy.

'_At least Inuyasha isn't such a peeping tom.' _Kagome scowled at herself immediately following that thought. She shook her head, determined not to let the silver haired hanyou plague her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked up to see Sango looking at her with a curious expression. Kagome realized her face was still in a scowl. She brightened immediately and decided to change the subject.

"Miroku gone?" Sango's face darkened momentarily before she brightened again.

"Never mind about him- the hot springs awaits!" The two girls undressed without uneasiness; knowing for sure there were no wandering eyes around this time.

o.0

The peeved hoshi was still rubbing the assaulted place on his head when he arrived back at camp; a formidable open space where the trees seemed to have avoided growing on. He noticed that Inuyasha, out of habit, was situated high up in the branches of an ancient oak bordering the clearing. The kitsune kit was full of energy, hopping around near the camp fire, eyes intently following something on the ground either imaginary or was too miniscule for anyone for the monk to see. Shrugging to himself, Miroku made himself comfortable near the fire as it was becoming rather chilly. He welcomed the silence, but was surprised when Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and spoke to him.

"Oi, Miroku. Got kicked out early today?" He smirked as the monk grumbled.

"I was so close! Kagome-sama was just starting to undress…why do I always have the misfortune to get discovered _before _I actually get to-"

"What the hell! You were peeking-- you SAW---!" Inuyasha's amber orbs flashed with anger. "You bastard!" Then came the inevitable second blow to Miroku's already suffering head.

'_Today's really not my day…' _Rubbing yet another aching spot, the unholy one sighed. "Inuyasha. I didn't _see. _I was _close." _

"Oh." The hanyou shifted his body into his trademark position- sitting with his feet cross legged and his hands hidden inside his long haori sleeves, feeling not an ounce of remorse. By now the monk eyed his "friend" suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you've come to me for help?"

"Advice, not _help_!" The hanyou snapped indignantly. Taking that as a yes, Miroku started to grin wickedly.

"Could it be that the all mighty Inuyasha, son of the powerful western demon lord and wielder of Tetsusaiga…has decided to consult women _advice _ from the infamous charming, witty me-"

"Who is a GIT. Cut the crap, I'm being serious!" Still with a hint of that mad grin on his lips, Miroku nodded.

"Go on." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He had never asked for help, um, advice before in his life… but Kagome was really beginning to bother him. The things that girl does to him…Inuyasha glared accusingly at Miroku.

"Because of your perverted self…Kagome's still mad at me. But I just don't get the damn reason why! What I said- they weren't even offensive! I've done much worse 'n she forgave me in an instant-!" Miroku interjected with a loud sigh, followed by some shaking of the head in disbelief.

"What kind of shit res-"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. I must say I am thoroughly disappointed in your very obvious display of ineptness towards women-"

"Well I'd rather be _inept _then be an _expert_ like you and get accused of perverted-ness by girls all day. Sometimes I think you like the pain. " Inuyasha retorted dryly.

"Hey…no need to get personal. As I was saying, I thought you had long figured out by now why Kagome-sama was mad," he paused for dramatic effect, "Inuyasha my friend, insulting a woman about their kiss is the utmost, worst way to offend them, much less get them to hate you for the rest of your life."

"Kagome's gonna hate-"

"Kagome-sama kissed you out of desperation to save you from becoming a violent, bloodthirsty demon- a terrible fate I might add," The monk's expression turned sly, "And if I'm not mistaken, you returned the favour with just as enthusiasm." Inuyasha shifted uneasily and made an effort to keep his gaze focused on the merrily crackling fire.

"Later this afternoon, you denied that fact and made a statement which made it seem Kagome-sama forced you into the kiss-"

"I was embarrassed-!" With the way Miroku was taking things, it made it seem as if Inuyasha had committed a terrible crime.

"Embarrassed as you were, those were the wrong things to say to a girl who gave it her all to save you-" Miroku gasped in mock horror "-even with the possibility that she sacrificed her first kiss!"

"Her first-"

"Inuyasha I should punish you for Kagome-sama-!"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this whole damn mess!" Inuyasha yelled and turned his back to the hoshi.

_'Kagome…' _Considering the monk's words were true, how the hell did he hurt Kagome that much without even realizing it? No wonder she was so pissed. Either way, he now understood the fragile hearts of women, or rather, Kagome for that matter. But on the downside, Inuyasha felt really crummy, now that he knew it was all his fault…

Miroku cleared his throat.

"You know, from my many years of expertise, flowers are a man's best friend when it comes to winning forgiveness from a lady." Unbeknownst to Inuyasha, the unholy one's expression turned sly. "But I'm sure Kagome-sama would like it just the same if you kis-" Within a fraction of a second, Inuyasha had spun around and with one fluid motion, and gave his perverted friend a good hearty whack.

You know what they say; the third time's the charm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Inuyasha smirked. "And at least I GOT a kiss. Man, the way you attempted that kiss was _pathetic._" He watched with great amusement as Miroku struggled to come up with a response. Inuyasha tuned out the spluttering of the monk as his train of thought returned to the matter at hand. He would apologize when Kagome returned (even if it killed him). Kagome would forgive him (even if it killed her). And all would be well.

At least, he hoped.

o.0

AN: That's all for the first part folks! This was originally going to be a one- shot, but somehow I made things really long...Anways, stay tuned for the second and last part of "When the stars stop shining" (I have a reason for that cheesy title…you'll see in the second part). Hopefully, I'll upload it by tmr if I finish typing and proofreading everything. Now…

"You must know that I must know that you must know to leave a nice review!"

You know you wanna….


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As promised here is the second part of the little epilogue I wrote for the second Inuyasha movie. Thanks again to all those who had taken time to review. Oh, and, WARNING: excessive fluffiness ahead. Only read if you can take it.

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be using the time write FAN fiction if I actually owned Inuyasha, I would be creating more episodes. So go figure.

Edit 8/22/06: Fixed spelling/grammar mistakes. Changed some other stuff.

**When The Stars Stop Shining: Part II**

"It feels wonderful!" Kagome gushed for the second time that day. "Ne, Sango-chan?" Her sore arms were beginning to feel much better. Sango smiled, glad her friend had shaken off that scary exterior and went back to her own bubbly self again.

"Hai hai, Kagome-chan." She watched as the raven haired girl took full advantage of the opportunity at hand, submerging herself as deep as she possibly could into the warm waters, without actually drowning. Sango followed her example; it certainly wasn't everyday that they come across a hot spring.

A comfortable silence stretched over the two and neither girl felt the need to break it. They left each other in the company of their own thoughts.

Kagome's mind, expectedly, decided to revolve around a particular silver haired hanyou, who, in her book, just earned himself the title of "conceited jerk".

It was true that she was thoroughly pissed off this afternoon. Kagome reassured herself that she didn't overreact because any girl in her position would've done the same.

_'I tried everything to save him! I even sacrificed my first kiss! And what did he do!'_ Yeah, he explicitly proclaimed that he "didn't do it because he wanted to". '_That made me sound like I forced him into it! And-" _This was what really caused Kagome her foul mood all afternoon, "- _I didn't see him complaining when KIKYO kissed him.'_ Kagome smiled without mirth as a wave of jealously coursed through her body.

_'Guess a living miko doesn't really attract him as much as a dead one.' _Immediately, Kagome inwardly smacked herself. Inuyasha's turning her into SUCH a horrible person…

"Something troubling you Kagome-chan?" Sango must've noticed the grimace.

"Oh…er-me? Nothing at all! I'm fine, really!" She gave a weak chuckle.

Sango looked cynical.

'_Yup…something's wrong alright.' _She waited. She wasn't disappointed when Kagome sighed in resignation.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome began hesitantly, "do you…do you think I may have…overreacted this afternoon?"

"Well…" The brunette ran her hand over the surface of the water, watching the ripples spread. She turned to face Kagome, only to see her slump deeper in the water,

"I did, didn't I? I knew it…" And thus, Kagome began mentally berating herself.

"Kagome-chan." Sango gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think Inuyasha was right to say what he did…I mean, we're both girls, I know how much meaning a-a-a kiss carries," Sango flushed, "and it shouldn't be much different in your time, ne?" Without waiting for an answer, she plunged on. "But I think, it would've been really different if it had been just the two of you alone. It was houshi-sama that messed things up! That perverted jerk…" It was funny how just thinking about him can get a rise out of her… "Anyways, it's just that, don't take what Inuyasha said seriously, people say stupid things when they're embarrassed. He probably didn't mean it at all! And you, Kagome-chan, should know him better than any of us."

Sango concluded her little speech with a smile and an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

And then went back to her previous dark muttering about a perverted monk.

Kagome sat there, a little stunned from Sango's logic. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she'd known all of this…but it was different hearing it actually being said aloud.

Maybe it was the tranquilizing effects of the water, or perhaps it was the soft, white glow of the mysterious moon illuminating the night sky… Whatever it was, it helped Sango's words sink in, and it helped disintegrate the bitterness and anger that clogged Kagome's chest all afternoon.

She found herself looking at the situation from a different angle, with an overwhelming sense of regret and…forgiveness? An inner batter arose…

_'I tried everything to save him!'_

_'Duh, you love him.' _Trust the voice in the head to bear the harsh truth.

_'I even sacrificed my first kiss!'_

_'It wasn't particularly a sacrifice…you liked it!' _Eek…you can't hide

anything from that voice…

_'So? He said all those things!'_

_'He was embarrassed stupid.' _Well, your inner voice calling you stupid isn't good…

'_He liked Kikyo's kiss better than mine!'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'I don't know-I just know that he knows that-argh! You're confus-' _

A scream suddenly erupted in the middle of the forest, disturbing the night silence. The noise startled a flock of birds which responded to their first instinct and took flight.

Kagome snapped out of her inner argument.

"That sounded like Shippo!…Sango-chan?" The demon hunter had already gotten out of the water and grabbed one of the huge cloths Kagome called towels and was drying herself off. Kagome followed suit hurriedly, panic urging her to move faster.

"Kagome-chan, stay here and get dressed. I'll go see what that noise was, I'll be right back." She didn't wait for an answer.

When Kagome finished wrapping herself in her towel, Sango had already disappeared. Kagome gulped, she didn't like being alone at night…

'_Inuyasha…' _

As if on cue, a blur of red and silver shot out of the trees.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha landed neatly beside the frightened girl.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in relief. The faint lines of his triangular ears told her it was him. "Did you hear that? Where's Shippo-chan?"

Inuyasha blinked.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Luckily, Kagome was saved the torture of having to answer.

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!INUYASHAAAAAAAAA! TASUKETE!" The noise came from a little dark figure running towards them, away from the clump of trees. Seconds later, from what Kagome could see, a long, giant something had followed.

"Damn snake…" Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga out of its sheath and leapt towards the slithering, hissing demon. The huge reptilian demon opened its insanely huge mouth, showing off its long pointy fangs, and plummeted its head towards the panicking Kitsune. With a frightened yelp, Shippo transformed into the blubbery pink ball Kagome frequently rides on and bounced out of harm's way, just as Inuyasha sliced the deadly snake with one clean cut on its belly.

The scaly demon hissed in agony and with one final throw of its head, fell dead onto the grassy ground beneath.

Kagome stood there unmoving, still wrapped in her towel and shivering slightly. She saw the familiar pink ball hurl itself at her and with a "poof!", Shippo transformed back and clung desperately around Kagome's middle.

"Shippo-chan, daijabou? What happened?"

"Oi, brat. Did you get lured in by that snake bastard?" Inuyasha had regarded the Kitsune with an annoyed look.

"It wasn't my fault! I saw something like a firefly…it looked pretty…I stared at it and…and the next thing I know-"

"You were in the snake's lair, and had almost became its dinner. Smart, brat."

"Cut it out! You're making things worse-"

"I'm telling the truth-"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" The slayer and the monk emerged from the forest, looked at their friends glaring daggers at each other, then at the dead demon on the ground, and finally at Shippo who released Kagome and hopped onto Sango's shoulder instead, to feel a bit safer. Reluctantly, Inuyasha broke the eye contact.

"You missed all the action. The thing's dead."

"Oh? How did it - OW! I mean, Shippo can tell us…we'll leave you two alone to, ah, sort things out."

"Yes…we'll be back at the camp fire. C'mon Miroku." Sango gave the monk a meaningful look. With one final wink, Miroku followed Sango who was already disappearing into the trees.

Silence followed as the remaining two stared at each other. To Inuyasha, there was something incredibly cute about Kagome wrapped in a towel. His eyes travelled down from her face to her neck…shoulders…arms…

And then he stiffened. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome who would've yelled at him if he hadn't suddenly grabbed her left arm. Kagome gasped.

"What-!"

"How did you get these puncture marks on your arms?" Inuyasha's voice took on a protective and deadly serious tone. Kagome averted his gaze and gently tugged her arm away from the hanyou's strong hold.

"I-I fell," Kagome stuttered. "By accident," she added lamely. Inuyasha said nothing, but continued to examine her injuries, which Kagome was trying to hide.

'_Four punctures on each arm…'_ Realization dawned. He inhaled sharply, then cursed.

"Shit! I did that, didn't I Kagome?" Without waiting for a response, he began to curse himself and regarded his claws with anger.

"Inuyasha?" He turned around slowly, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. "It wasn't your fault…your mind was being controlled--"

"But I still hurt you--"

"It was a small price to pay." Inuyasha slowly brought up his gaze to Kagome's face. She smiled a little. "I'm just glad that you're standing in front of me as you, Inuyasha, hanyou and all. And as if your claws really hurt _me_." She gave him an encouraging smile and reached up with both hands and tweaked his adorable ears. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha turned beet red. Then, to Kagome's horror, the tightly tucked towel around her gave in and loosened; it fell onto the grass with a soft "thump".

Kagome yelped, recoiling her hands from the furry ears to cover herself. Inuyasha stood there in shock until Kagome screamed at him.

"_What are you looking at? Turn around!_" Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice as he abruptly turned around and put some distance between himself and Kagome. His ears twitched as he heard some soft rustling then sighed in relief when he heard Kagome say, "All done!" He noticed her voice had lost its previous dangerous edge.

Inuyasha turned back to face her and saw Kagome dressed in her usual green school uniform. The long sleeves of her shirt covered her injuries but guilt washed over him when he saw there were spots of red on her upper sleeves. How could he have not noticed sooner?

'_Kagome's kiss…" _Of course, their previous…lip contact had left his mind no space to think about anything else…

With a pained expression, Inuyasha realized he owed Kagome an apology.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was concerned at his silence and walked closer to where he was standing. She heard him sigh heavily.

Inuyasha had never done that before.

She peered at his face closely, curious.

His heart thumped wildly when he saw how close she was now. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin and delicate features, making her appear almost ethereal. He gazed into her warm chocolate orbs and became overwhelmed with the desire to touch her.

And so he did.

His arms slowly lifted and shyly encircled her waist. Kagome gasped as he pulled her closer and buried his nose in her hair.

She relaxed into this gentle gesture and blushed slightly. After all, who was she to complain?

"I'm sorry." His voice was strained and he said it so quietly that Kagome would've missed it if she hadn't been standing so close.

When she heard the regret and sadness in his voice, all former negative thoughts vanished. She forgave him instantly.

"It's ok," she mumbled into his shoulder. He wasn't surprised when Kagome accepted his apology, because he knew she had a heart of gold. But, the thing is, he can't forgive himself…

Kagome must've sensed his remorse.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, but sternly, "Stop beating yourself over an act you didn't purposely do. I think a couple of scratches in exchange for your mind is a pretty good bargain!" Kagome smiled, trying to brighten up his mood; she'd rather have a rude Inuyasha than a sullen Inuyasha.

"But it wasn't just a couple of scratches. And dammit Kagome, what were you thinking when you hurled yourself at me when I was so--so dangerous! You should've just left me alone--" Kagome felt her anger flare.

"What, and let you get manipulated by Kaguya? I would never leave you alone and just give up on you!" Silence took over again, starting yet another war of amber against dark brown. It was Kagome's turn to break contact as she titled her head back, gazing upwards.

The stars.

They were bright and twinkling. The moon hung amidst the natural lights, smiling down at the arguing couple. Inuyasha followed her lead and lifted his head to survey the sky.

"Until the stars stop shining…" Kagome whispered softly, her gaze returning to Inuyasha's neck.

"Yeah?"

"As long as there is still one star that shines…I'll never give up on you." Inuyasha saw the conviction and determination in her chocolate orbs and his heart warmed. "And just to let you know, that might as well be forever because there's no chance all the stars would turn off so suddenly in -"

Something that Miroku said about kissing Kagome briefly flashed through his mind before Inuyasha bent down and started closing the distance between their lips.

"- such…a…short…mmm…"

For the second time that day, Inuyasha felt the smooth, soft lips of Kagome pressed against his own. The way he had felt when Kikyo kissed him couldn't even compare to what he was feeling now--it was night and day. He was reluctant to pull away.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm…?" She responded drowsily, knees still a bit weak.

"Are you still mad? Because I didn't really mean it--" Kagome shook her head, giving him a wide smile. Then arrogant mode took over.

"Keh! It was your fault anyway. You shouldn't have let Miroku see--"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome began in a dangerous tone. The said hanyou fell silent at once and before she could utter the dreaded word, he picked her up bridal style and began to leap towards the forest. Kagome shrieked in surprise.

"Um… c'mon wench, let's head back to camp…I bet Sango and Miroku are worried," Inuyasha said as he sped up. Kagome's free hand that was not wrapped around Inuyasha's neck curled in a fist.

"What did I say about calling me a wen-"

"Look! They're they are!" Inuyasha interrupted loudly as they shot out of the trees and neared the fire. Kagome looked. And saw Sango and Miroku both abruptly stand up. Sango was flushed a deep red and even Miroku looked a little embarrassed. Inuyasha set Kagome down and exchanged meaningful looks. Kagome tried to stifle a giggle.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything?"

----------------------------------------------------

AN: That's it folks. It ended a bit fluffier than I was actually intending…o well. I kept on wondering why Inuyasha didn't smell or notice blood since it was on her shirt, so I included it in this fic. Anyways, I will be working on another idea of mine, which will become my first multi-chapter work. So keep an eye out for that! As always…

"You must know that I must know that you must know to leave a nice review!"

I read every one of them!


End file.
